Journy of 2
by TheHotGenius
Summary: a 17 year suicidal boy finds himself struggling in life.  nothing is normal anymore. specially when your the son of a super hero.  with the help of his friend sapphire, also the offspring of a superhero, he tries to make use of his gifts.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer_. i do not own Marvel in any way, shape, or form. if i did, theywould be like mages and warriors instead of superheros.  
Also you wil not be able to tell that this is about marvel(well you might if you pay close attention). keep reading when the second chapter comes out to understand. Shawn = Me.  
**

Chapter 1

_Shawn_.

I sit in the corner of my room, shrouded in complete darkness. Shades closed even though its night outside. Slowly, I roll back my left sleeve of my jacket, revealing my forearms previous encounters with the "stainless steel" blade. They don't hurt anymore. The pain gave in a while ago, just as I did. After all, you can only resist for so long. Slowly, through the darkness, I shift my gaze towards the ceiling: the lair of the untold creatures.

These creatures, I know them as Necros, pour from the ceiling at random. They taunt me. Daily. The main problem with them, making them almost unbearable, is that they're elusive. They tend to disappear the second I look at them. Madness. That's what it is. They just come and go as they please. Sapphire hasn't seen them, but I think she understand. Doctors and counselors say they're "hallucinations".

I look to my right to see, more or less, a box. The box that holds the tools. Slowly but surely, I flip the lid off. I pull out each tool one by one. Candle. Matchbox. Razor blade. I set the candle next to my left knee and open the match box. I count the matches. 16. I started with 40. I strike one match and the flame ignites. I lean the match down and light the candle, which faintly glows a light blue color. The now dimly lit room seems less alive then when it's dark. I watch the match as the ashes crumble underneath the flame. Almost in slow motion, the ashes fall to the floor and shatter endlessly, much like the remains of my sanity. Staring into the flame reminds me the last time we fought Mesnam. All the innocent people who burned under his tyrant like powers. It's my fault they're dead. Its my fault they saw the white light of his UsRG. I could have stopped him. But I was too slow. I look down at my hands.

The first tear falls.

I reach into the box and grasp the razor blade, running my fingers across the sides. The inscription remains intact, although marred by blood. "H8 2 3". Back when it was forged from the fires, it made no sense. Now, it means so much. Bringing her so close has caused some troubles. I dare not worry her, unless it is a major problem. The petty things such as said scars shouldn't concern her. She has enough to worry about to begin with. I just want her to be happy, even if I'm not.

I slowly slide my blade across my wrist, intersecting a few other scars. Nothing. Once again, I slide the blade across my wrist, this time in the opposite direction, creating an "X". the second tear forms in the corner of my eye. A third cut down the middle of the X. not smart. The asterisk shaped cut begins to tingle. The feeling shoots up my arm entangling it in a wrap of sorts. I smile slightly. You can't call this feeling pain of sorts, but as if one thousand dull needles threatened to poke me as I moved. It's almost as if my leg had fallen asleep, and the feeling was transferred to my arm.

I begin to hear footsteps. She's home. I put out the candle, and put the instruments back into the box, and the box back into the third to bottom drawer of my thousand-drawer dresser. I then stare at the scars and the three new cuts that will soon join them. Blood slowly drips down my arm. I reach into my sock drawer and pull a clean cloth out, and then proceed to clean up the trails of grief that are slithering down my arm.

Looking up, I realize that the room is still tinted. I look down and the wooden floor has caught fire. How odd… This accident only receives a sigh and a flick of my wrist. A blast of ice stops the fire cold in its tracks. I reach down and pick up the once volatile substance. The glow is still there but the heat is no longer alive. According to science… this shouldn't be possible. Oh well.

I toss it over my shoulder as I get up and walk towards the door. Seconds later, I hear a shatter that sounds like glass, yet a lighter tone. I roll down my sleeve as the foot steps get closer. Leaning next to the doorway in silence a creature runs by with three arms and five legs, Clearly looking at me before completely disappearing. I swear underneath my breath as the door opens. A beam of light shines in the corner where I was sitting. Sapphire peers in before stepping out of the doorway. I reach for her arm and she jumps backwards and floats off the ground a little. I grab her wrist and pull her into a tight hug. She slowly embraces me. I didn't want to let go but we both knew what time it was when the clock in the kitchen dinged. After finally letting go, we walked to the living room and turned on the six-o-clock news. I made sure to sit on her left side.

After about five minuets we changed the channel to one of our own. Channel 3426. Eight police scanners popped up on the screen revealing crimes going on all over the city of New Reiland. Some asshole torturing a kid down in a park. Douches trying to mug an old woman. An armed robbery of a bank.

At that second, her hand reached for the stone pillar beside the couch. She flipped up the top of the pillar and pressed a red button causing a lever to grow from my side of the couch. I pulled it. The couch spun around and lowered into the floor, also locking all doors and windows in our house. Eventually it stopped and a door in front of us opened into our HQ. Only one more thing to do.

Time to suit up.

**To the friends who read the original version that was on paper, this is slightly modified. Hope its better in some ways. Reviews appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i only own the idea of the story. I don't own marvel or nuffin like that. (Yeah i spelled it like that. Big whoop. Wanna fight about it?) Also sorry for the shortness of it all. Dang writers block...**

**Anyway Enjoy and Comment ploxxxxx. :D**

I sit in the corner of my room, Scared and confused about what had just happened. My heart begins to jump as if it were a rabbit on a trampoline. The door slowly opens, and in peers one of those… those things. It looks in and its mouth opens; in more than one direction. It then begins to trudge into the room screaming as if it were in pain, searching for something. My head begins to pulse and the thing disintegrates into thin air. My left arm goes numb and I begin to black out.

The last few things I remember are the lights turning on. He hastily rushes into the room and looks around for a second. He spots me in the corner and my eyes begin to shut again; maybe for the final time. He walks to me and I feel his arms lift me up into the air. His warmth returning small portions of feeling back into my arms. Silently, I let the Darkness take me away to the forbidden set of rest.

I awake to the smell of Chocolate Brownies. My Favorite. I try to hop up off the small cot I was resting on and immediately feel an immense pain when I move. 'Right' I think to myself. I hear him in the other room talking to somebody about something. The only words I can make out are "I have to go now. _ will be okay _ _. Take care of her. She needs to _ herself of what _ _ she holds," I begin to question everything he has just said. I don't understand at all. Who holds what?

Just as I am about to call out I hear a loud unexplainable noise, followed by a blast of freezing air. I look at my arm as goose bumps arise on my arms. Looking around, I notice a small blanket that I must have been laying under. I pull it on and try to warm myself up. Who was he? How and why did he know where I was? What is going on?

As I am pondering over these unexplainable questions, a young girl, not much older than 17 or 18, walks in. I look up at her almost demanding answers, even if no words are able to escape my mouth. She just looks at me and says one sentence.

"You will get all the answers you wish for. In due time."

**Also im planning on adding a few of my friends into the story. Only they will know who they are tho. -wink-**


End file.
